Sunday Challenge 4 Ravyncat's Challenge
by Fruity Robins
Summary: Every Sunday, one member of the Fruity Robins issues a fanfic challenge. This is challenge 4 by Ravyncat: Write a fic about Tohru going on a date who is not Yuki or Kyou, and the fic must be written in Yuki andor Kyou's point of view
1. Left Field by Adria

**Left Field**

**by Adria**

Kyou first learned of it when he heard the psychic girl and that yankee talking about it.

"He asked her out? You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"When?"

"On Saturday. They're meeting at the station at one."

"Maybe we should join them?"

"....."

"Yeah, you're right. If he sees us and gets nervous, she would get upset."

"Still, it's difficult to believe it."

"I know what you mean. But you seem to be taking it pretty well."

"....."

"It's about time somebody got up the gonads to ask her, though."

"Indeed."

"Never thought Tohru would be the first of us to get asked out on a date! Go Tohru!"

_What the hell?_ Kyou couldn't make out the rest; his ears were filled with a loud buzzing. _Tohru...date...Tohru...date..._was all he could think. Who? When? How? He was always around her, protecting her. He was always _aware_ of her. When would anyone have an opportunity like that without him noticing? The only time he wasn't really around her was when she was with Yuki..._That kuso nezumi!_

Yuki first learned of it just before dinner.

"Shigure-san?"

"Hai, Tohru-kun?"

"Ano, do you mind if I go out with a friend on Saturday?"

"Saturday? No, no, by all means go and have fun!"

"Arigatou, Shigure-san. I'll make sure all my chores are done before I go..."

"Tohru is such a good girl to think of us!"

"Eh?"

"By the way, who are you going to see? Uo-chan and Saki-chan?"

"Ie, I'm meeting another friend from school..." Of course, both Yuki and Shigure noticed she hadn't named the friend.

"A..._boy_ friend, Tohru-kun?"

"EH?!"

"Tohru-kun is going on a date!"

"Ie, ie, it's not like that. We've been friends a long time and, well, he knew about that paper I have to write about constellations and he offered to go with me to the planetarium."

Paper? Planetarium? Yuki knew she had the paper to write; he'd helped her research for it. Who would have had the opportunity to ask Tohru out? Yuki spent so much time with her. And when he couldn't because of his student council duties, Kyou was with her... _That baka neko!_

Kyou retreated to the roof after the meal. Tohru had chosen... and she hadn't chosen him. He shouldn't be surprised. She spent so much time with Yuki-she even helped him tend his garden. Try as she might, she simply wasn't as ardent about martial arts as she was about gardening. Kyou sighed, gazing up at the stars. Those cursed constellations! Why hadn't he though of the planetarium?

Yuki was in the living room, trying to concentrate on the drama playing on the television. Tohru had chosen...and she hadn't chosen him. He shouldn't be surprised. His school duties had taken so much of his time lately. Kyou had been around her so much more than he had. He sighed, thinking of the time they'd spent in the library studying. Why hadn't he thought of the planetarium?

Kyou left at noon on Saturday. If nothing else, he could make sure Yuki didn't try anything. He was Ayame's brother, after all. There was no telling how alike they _really_ were. His feet ate up the distance as he walked, lost in his thoughts. He made it to the station in twenty minutes. Not seeing anyone he recognized, he went to a newsstand near the entrance and prepared to wait.

Yuki followed Kyou when he left. If nothing else, he could make sure that baka neko didn't try anything. They'd been spending so much time together...who knew what Kyou would try when he and Tohru were alone together. He paced Kyou, trailing a half block behind him. Of course, Kyou didn't notice. Kyou slowed as he neared the station, looking around him intently. Tohru hadn't arrived yet. Yuki watched Kyou make his way to a newsstand and pick up a martial arts magazine, obviously waiting.

Kyou's ears perked up when he heard a soft step pause beside him. He cursed mentally as he realized he hadn't worn a cap or anything to conceal the distinctive color of his hair. He glanced over and saw a familiar head of shaggy, dove gray hair bend to pick up a gardening magazine.

"You're early," he commented, his voice low.

"What do you mean, baka neko?"

"Aren't you meeting Tohru here at one? How punctual of you! What'd you do, follow me?"

"Of course." What was Kyou talking about?

"Of course what? Your meeting time or following me?"

"Following you. You're so dense you didn't even notice."

Kyou saw red. He grabbed Yuki by the shoulder, turning the nezumi to face him. Icy eyes met fiery ones in a fierce glare.

"Oh, it's on now, kuso nezumi!"

"What, you're going to pick a fight with me just before your date with Honda-san?"

"What?" Kyou shot back, nonplussed. "_I'm_ not meeting Tohru! You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Of course you are! Who else would ask her?"

"I could ask you the same question. You've been spending more time with her, baka neko."

"I have? No, I haven't! She's been helping you with your freaking garden and all those study sessions...how do you figure that?"

"It doesn't matter." Yuki turned away, ending the conversation. His eyes lighted on the station entrance, where he saw a familiar fall of honey brown hair, sides pulled back with yellow ribbons. "Honda-san!" he hissed, quickly raising his magazine to shield his face. Kyou did the same, cursing under his breath.

The pair watched the girl as she walked by, head swiveling to and fro, looking for whomever she had agreed to meet here. By her crestfallen expression, both boys realized her partner hadn't arrived. Yuki wanted to go to her, comfort her, but he also wanted to see who she was meeting. Besides, she had chosen. Hopefully this boy could make her happy...Kami knew he probably couldn't.

Kyou also fought the urge to approach the girl. He couldn't remove himself from his emotions like Yuki could...sometimes he wished he could. Like right now. He wanted nothing more than to go to her. Talk to her. Whisk her away from whatever lothario was coming to take her. But she had chosen. Hopefully this guy could make her happy...Kami knew he couldn't. She deserved to be happy.

Both watched as her face lit up. She jumped to her feet, hands clasped in front of her in her excitement.

"Toooohru!" A familiar voice called out. Tohru walked over to the boy, her eyes lit with joy.

"Momiji-kun!"

"Momiji?!" Kyou and Yuki exclaimed in surprise. Tohru and Momiji turned as one at their outburst.

"Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Uh...er..."

"We followed you to make sure you got here all right, Honda-san." Yuki said, thinking quickly. He smiled his polite smile at the blonde-haired boy, who grinned back. Kyou still stared, blinking in shock.

"That was so kind of you! Thank you so much!"

"I-it was...nothing." Kyou replied, finally recovering.

"Truly, it was nothing, Honda-san."

"Thanks for looking after her, Yuki, Kyou!" Momiji said. He turned to Tohru. "We should go, Tohru! The show starts in fifteen minutes."

"Ah, hai!" Tohru turned to the two boys once more. "Thank you again, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun."

"It's nothing...I was going to go to Shishou's anyway." Kyou said shortly.

"Yes...and I have some student council business to attend to..." Yuki trailed off. They turned as one, heads bent at identical angles as they left the station.

"Talk about a shot out of left field..." Kyou muttered as he turned towards the dojo.

"Indeed." Yuki replied before he, too, went his separate way.


	2. Superstar by Inachan

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.

"Superstar" – words and music by Ina Simon (a.k.a. Ina-chan on a Pepsi high while thinking of cheesy lyrics to a cheesy song while listening to L'Arc En Ciel)

quick note: Even though this fic is written in English, readers, please assume that all dialogue between the Japanese characters are spoken in Japanese. You'll understand what I mean... .

August 30, 2004

Superstar

By Ina-chan

**00**

_/{[clap x 8] Let's go! [clap x 8]}_

_As I'm walking by, I see your face up in the sky_

_Like an angel flying high_

_O-o-o-oh, my foolish heart stopped at that very instant_

_And I stumble foolishly for a dream that cannot be_

'_Cause I'm so ordinary when you're a super superstar /_

**00**

The cheesy words blared loudly through the speakers, barely heard through the roar of ecstatic screams of frenzied teenagers. Kyou Souma didn't bother hiding his irritation as he tapped his toe impatiently while watching from their special seats up front and away from the crowd. If it was bad enough that he was wasting a perfectly good Sunday evening in a concert of a band that he didn't even like... he had to spend it with that damned Yuki.

He stole a glance at his cousin, who was probably mirroring his sentiments, despite his calmer outer demeanour. Seeing his cousin's appearance once again, he couldn't help but let out a snicker. Despite the unpleasant evening before them, it was a comfort to know that at least Yuki was even more miserable than him.

As if sensing his cousin's thoughts, the Rat met the Cat's eye for a few fleeting moments. Yuki's eyes narrowed--- half in annoyance, half in embarrassment--- before quickly averting eyes and concentrating his attention towards the girl sitting between them. Kyou snorted and once again, looked ahead and retreated to the back of his mind --- where he was imagining 101 ways to put the members of a cheesy pretty boy band out of their misery and still make it look like an accident.

The exchange went completely unnoticed by their mutual companion, who was watching the show with starry excitement in her eyes. Feeling Yuki's gaze, Tooru turned look at him and gave him a big smile, "This is so exciting Yuki-kun! I've never been to a concert before! I'm so happy!"

Sweat beaded on the boy's forehead as he forced his lips to curve into a smile, before raising a hand to conveniently cover his face as that annoying camera man panned towards their direction to take another close-up shot of Tooru enjoying the show. He stole another glance at the girl beside her to mentally remind himself that the price in exchange for this humiliation was well worth it...

Only a mere 24 hours had passed, and the events that led to this insanity was completely unbelievable that you would think it was something that can only happen in a shojou manga or inside the warped imagination of a fanfiction writer, who was known to have questionable sanity. But unfortunately for poor Yuki Souma, this was his reality for the moment.

_{24 Hours Ago...}_

**00**

_/ I would give anything, I would do everything_

_Baby, just say the word _

_And I will run that fa-ah-ah-ar_

_I would give anything, I would do everything_

_Just for the hope that I too can be your own _

_Super superstar/_

**00**

"HUAAAAAAA!!!! I can't believe that I actually won!" There were literally stars in Tooru Honda's eyes, referring to the envelope containing her prize on the table in front of them, as she set down snacks and cups of steaming tea.

"That's really great Tooru-kun!" Shigure commented, before shooting a mischievous grin at his younger cousin, "It's a good thing to know that Kyou-kun's luck doesn't rub on other p----"

"SHUT UP!" Kyou growled angrily to cut off the older man's words, accompanied by an errant flying consolation prize mouse pad that made a perfect landing right on his face. Pleased that his aim sailed true, the cat leaned back on his seat with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Sh-sh-shigure-san! Are you alright?"

It happened only a few minutes ago, and one would never expect that doing something unusual during a regular routine can cause a life-changing event. In Tooru Honda's case, it was stopping at a local CD store that was holding a promotional street contest featuring some gaijin band when they were walking home from school. First place was a backstage pass and after concert dinner with the mentioned band for the winner and two of her lucky friends.

"Hmmm...'Influer Mauvais'," Hatsuharu murmured looking at the CD copy that Yuki won, "I didn't know you were a fan of theirs, Honda-san."

"What kind of band is it, anyway?" Yuki asked curiously

"If you're talking about their musical style, it's kind of difficult to explain. They're a fairly young and new gaijin band that's getting popular with the younger crowd here. Despite their heavy metal sounding name, their music actually fluctuates between pop and rock. I personally think they're more eye candy than real talent," Hatsuharu explained, his normally laid back tone strong with the uncharacteristic authority similar to that of a professor or an acclaimed expert in a field, that the entire room hushed in complete silence and the other four occupants of the room stared at him in surprise. Hatsuharu simply blinked back at them in his usual non-chalant manner, "What?"

"A-no..." Tooru finally replied, breaking the shocked stillness, "I actually haven't heard of the band until this afternoon. But I'm sure that they're very good. It's just that I've never been to a concert, so I just got very excited about the whole thing. On top of that, I get to meet the band after the show too. I've never met a band in person either so that makes it doubly exciting."

"I'm sure it will be exciting. But Honda-san..." Hatsuharu nodded in agreement before turning to the girl with a worried look, "You're not going out with them alone, are you?"

"Well, they said that I can bring two friends with me," Tooru replied, "But the concert is already tomorrow evening. Hana-chan skipped school today because her family had to take the early flight for her great-grandmother's birthday in Hokkaido this morning. She won't be back until tomorrow evening. Uo-chan is working a shift at her part-time tomorrow as well, and I don't want her to take time off work without me. Kagura-san is studying for her mid-term exams... and I don't know who else would be willing to come with me."

Shigure raised and eyebrow at the comment and Yuki immediately frowned. The two unintentionally exchanged meaningful looks, both instantly sensing that there was something very amiss at their little flower's statement.

The worried look formed into a deep furrowed frown on Hatsuharu's forehead, "Hmmmm... I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone with this band. Apparently, they have made a not-so-impressive reputation of themselves overseas."

By this time, even Kyou began sporting a similar scowl on his face as well. Yuki instinctively reached over for the envelope and pulled out its contents. Even the playful expression on Shigure's face instantly dissolved as his voice took a more serious tone, "What is it? Drugs? Getting into fights?

"Rumour has it," Hatsuharu continued, "Girls can get pregnant just talking to them."

"WHAT!?!?" Yuki gaped at Hatsuharu in surprise, he quickly scanned the letter that accompanied the backstage passes

"NA!?!?" Kyou growled indignantly at the same time

"Eh?" Tooru simply blinked cluelessly before a puzzled frown marred her features. One can almost see the gears turning in her head as she fell into deep thought, trying to figure out how a woman can get pregnant by just talking to a man.

"Look at this!!! I knew something sounded suspicious!" Yuki added angrily as he put the letter in front of Shigure and pointed at a section of the paper, "This isn't just a publicity stunt. I'm sure that they did this on purpose!"

"Hmmm... this is definitely a predicament," Shigure stated calmly, uncharacteristically serious, after quickly reading the part that Yuki pointed his attention too, "As Tooru-kun's temporary guardian, I definitely can't allow her in good conscience to go to this concert and go on a date with these strangers without a chaperone."

"For once, I agree with you," Kyou grunted reluctantly

"I'm so sorry Tooru-kun. I know you were looking forward to this," Shigure added, genuinely apologetic

"Ah! No! No! It's alright! You don't need to apologize, Shigure-san!" Tooru quickly replied, waving her hands cheerfully. She looked at the four men around her, obviously deeply touched by their concern for her, "I know you're only looking after my well-being. I'm very grateful..."

All four men eyed each other disdainfully at her words. Despite what she says and her cheerful manner, they could still sense the tiny tinge of disappointment behind her voice. After all, it wasn't just the fact that this was going to be the first concert she'll be attending, or the first time she will be meeting a group of celebrities... this was also the first time she won something in her life. To suddenly realize that it was a useless prize --- it must be completely disheartening!

"I'll go." He mumbled so softly, that it almost went by unheard. With his head bowed and eyes hidden behind his bangs... it almost seemed that he wished that no one noticed.

"Did you say something, Yuki-kun?" Shigure looked at his cousin.

Apparently, luck wasn't smiling down on Yuki Souma that day. With a sigh of defeat, he lifted face and spoke with a louder tone, but still refusing to meet anyone's eye, "I said I'll go."

"EH!?!?" Tooru gaped, wide-eyed, turning a healthy shade of red, "Yuki-kun, you don't have to do that! Really, it's fine!!"

Shigure simply turned away and started snickering, earning an indignant glare from his younger cousin. Yuki then turned back to the girl and forced a bright smile on his lips, despite the dark aura circling ominously around him, "It's only for a few hours anyway. And since we'll be on special seats, there's not much of a chance of getting into accidents. It'll be a shame to let an opportunity like this to go to waste. And you never know when this band will do a concert in Japan again. It'll be fun..."

"Hnnnn," Hatsuharu hmmmed as he eyed the Rat through half-open lids, "How come you sound like you're trying hard to convince yourse---"

"IT'S GOING TO BE FUN!!!" Yuki glared at the younger boy, sounding a little more forceful than he intended

The cat scowled, watching the whole exchange in annoyance. It was just like that damned Yuki to make a scene, act like some annoying prince coming to the rescue just to make himself look good. He glanced at Tooru from the corner of his eye and frowned even more (if that was even possible). Between those horny gaijin freaks and Yuki? No way he's going to leave her alone with them like that! "I'm going too!"

"EEHHH!?!?!?!?" Tooru stared at him as if her eyes were ready to pop out, turning into a deeper shade of red, "K-k-kyou-kun too?"

Upon hearing the Cat's declaration, the Dog burst out in laughter, doubling over painfully in complete mirth. Hatsuharu simply blinked blankly at the orange-haired boy, not quite following what the commotion was all about.

"Idiot," Yuki muttered in disgust, "Don't volunteer to do something without knowing what you're getting yourself in to."

Kyou bristled in anger at his cousin's words. How dare that damned Rat make it sound like he doen't have the right to protect Tooru as well. "Don't tell me what to do! I already said that I was going, so there!"

"B-but Kyou-kun..." Tooru began

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO, JUST SAY IT!" Kyou glowered at the girl irritably

"You volunteered by yourself, don't make it sound like Honda-san forced you into it," Yuki shot back coolly at the cat, before the girl can reply to defend herself

"Maa, maa!" Shigure finally spoke, finally regaining his composure, "Yuki-kun, you shouldn't be refusing help when it is offered to you freely. Speaking of which, I think recruiting A-ya's help shou---"

A heavy hand fell on Shigure's shoulder and the novelist froze, as his cousin's voice seemed to have caused the air in the room to fall several degrees below freezing temperature, "CALL HIM, YOU DIE."

"But Yuki-kun! A-ya is the perfect person to approach at a time like this! Don't you want you and Tooru-kun to stand out and shine?" The Dog whined defensively

"STANDING OUT IS THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO!" Yuki's icy voice boomed to terrifying proportions

But the novelist simply grinned mischievously and refused to back down, "And I suppose you have a spare outfit in your closet that you can appropriately wear for the occasion?"

This time, it was the Rat who literally froze as realization hit him... before deflating in defeat at the logic of the older man. The novelist let out a self-satisfied laugh, "Face it Yuki-kun. Without A-ya's help, there's no way you guys can pull this off. A-ya works miracles! Even a hopeless case like Kyou-kun will be transformed convincingly!"

"HEY!" Kyou shot back in pure annoyance

Hatsuharu watched the exchange with amused interest before taking the piece of paper from Yuki's lifeless hand to read the letter for himself, while Tooru continued to sweat drop speechlessly and make sounds from her throat that seemed like a mix between a nervous giggle and a sigh while looking at Yuki apologetically.

"OI! What's going on?" Kyou called out suspiciously, "Why do we need that noisy person's help in the first place?"

"Hmmmmm," Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow as he read the clause that Yuki was pointing out earlier, "It would seem that there is a condition on who Honda-san needs to bring. It says here that Honda-san is entitled to a backstage pass and dinner with the band with her---"

_{26 Hours and 30 minutes later...}_

"---two friends," Influer Mauvais' manager introduced the group to the speechless band staring at the trio, after the concert, "Honda-san won our contest, so she and her friends will be your dinner companions for tonight."

"Good evening, I enjoyed watching your concert, thank you for letting me come," Tooru let out a shy smile before making a polite bow, Kyou simply let out a grunt of acknowledgement, while Yuki nodded, all the while looking ready to bolt away like a scared deer.

Only then did the stunned band come to life, "WAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Before any of the three can make a move, the drummer zoomed forward, knelt down and took Kyou's hand into his own to give it a gentlemanly kiss, before speaking in semi-fluent Japanese, "It great honour! Dining with three pretty Japanese girls, yes?"

**00**

_/They just put up that new billboard of you today_

_You smiling that smile, puts me on a daze_

_And I stood daydreaming for awhile_

_People think that I'm just crazy_

_I can't help it 'cause you're_

_Oooooooh so pretty_

_So tell me_

_"Hold me tight oh baby"/_

**00**

"So... you have, what you say... boyfriend?"

"NO!" Kyou replied indignantly as he tried his best to keep his hands from forming into deadly fists. And it was no easy feat! He was thankful that they were seated in the private section of the restaurant, away from curious eyes of strangers.

It was so damned humiliating! To his complete horror, he found himself sympathizing with what Yuki was probably feeling during that time at the Cultural Festival back when they were freshmen. But this was all for Tooru's happiness. If Yuki was willing to sacrifice his pride for that, Kyou was willing to make the same sacrifices... and even more! Yes! He will do absolutely anything just for the sake of Tooru's happiness. Besides, if anything wrong does happen, at least he wasn't too far away just in case that guy tried something.

While all of them were in the same room, they were separated into three groups with various members of the band. A very suspicious ploy that reeked "divide and conquer". If it wasn't for that damned publicity camera following them around from the beginning, Kyou would have blown their cover hours ago, grabbed Tooru by the arm and drag her away from this madness once and for all.

Of course, it doesn't help that Tooru, who was currently the center of attention of the band's lead singer, seemed to be enjoying herself. The lead singer had some gaijin-sounding name that he couldn't pronounce. But even with the unmemorable name, he had a face that people would always remember. The prettiness of his pretty boy face was almost criminal, and would definitely give even Yuki a run for his money. It was said that his smile was deadly. Just one smile, and fans, both male and female, would willingly follow wherever Influer Mauvais would go... well, at least, buy their latest CD.

And Kyou hated to admit it, it annoyed him to hell. It was totally pissing him off to watch Tooru get completely taken in by that gaijin's charms. It was one thing to see random boys make passes at her, but it was another to see her actually responding to it. He would have marched over and put a stop to it as well, if it weren't for the human octopus who decided that Kyou was going to be his perfect dinner partner. The band's drummer, also known as "Poulpe" or whatever his real name was... Everytime he had the urge to flatten him --- he would meet Tooru's eye and she would give her a cheerful wave, bringing back his sense of reason to keep continuing the stupid charade.

"What? No boyfriend? That crazy! No boy with pretty girl like you?" Poulpe gaped at the Kyou in disbelief

Kyou ground his teeth and stole a glance at Tooru again, who on cue, looked up and gave him a bright smile. He regained his composure and forced a smile (that really looked more like a grimace) on his face. Of all the members of the band who would chose to sit with him, why did it have to be the one who can speak and understand the most Japanese? The guy just won't SHUT UP! "I'm not pretty at all. Tooru and Yuki--ko are MUCH prettier GIRLS than me."

This was essentially true anyway. While Ayame's clothes looked a lot more tame and conventional than usual (at Yuki's insistence), it still didn't hide the fact that Tooru was the picture of a sweet, innocent and radiant angel in her soft, flowing, pink pastel, sleeveless, cocktail dress.

Yuki, on the other hand, looked deadly and mysterious. As if he stepped out of one of those gaijin spy movies. One would almost be convinced that at the stroke of danger, he would simply reach through the slit of his sexy black and red silk Mandarin dress to pull out a small weapon carefully hidden and tied to a slender milky thigh. And seeing him trapped between Influer Mauvais' twin guitarists at his table, he already looked as if he was wishing he had a weapon to brandish out.

But there was only so much that Ayame can do for Kyou without making him look like a drag queen. While the hair extensions and make-up managed to soften his very male features a little bit, and his loose dark pantsuit gave him an air of sophistication, it still couldn't hide the athletic contours of his body... or his fiery very unfeminine demeanor.

"They pretty too, yes? But you, different! Feisty! I like feisty girls!" The drummer continued with a very pleased expression on his face, "Mother say feisty girls who are built like ox and strong like bull are best! Good hips for grandchildren!"

Kyou choked, a chill suddenly running down his spine, as he instantly moved his seat a good two meters away from his table companion. All current urges to beat the drummer quickly dissolved away into disgust. Nonetheless, he was half thankful that Tooru didn't have to deal with this weirdo. There was absolutely no way he'd want to have anything that would mean contact with... with... THAT --- even if that contact was his fist and the guy's pretty boy face!

**00**

_/ I would give anything, I would do everything_

_Baby, just say the word _

_And I will run that fa-ah-ah-ar/_

**00**

The exchange between Kyou and his "date" went completely unnoticed from Yuki's table. After all, he was busy concentrating his attention on Tooru and her companion and at the same time keep an eye on the two... very strange... young men sitting on each side of him.

Unwittingly, he had the same opinion as his cousin regarding his unpleasant situation. That is, at least Tooru was not the one having to deal with this. Several times (at least once every five minutes), he would take a glance at her direction when she would meet his eye and give him a reassuring smile. It was only then that he would take an inward sigh of relief. At least the band's lead singer, who has a strange stage name --- Aubergine or something like that, seems to be acting like a perfect gentleman. Plus there was that interpreter nearby to act like a chaperone...

Though that doesn't really help remove the sting that he felt whenever he sees Tooru laughing at whatever the interpreter says. It was an old habit that he hasn't quite gotten over yet, watching Tooru when she's not looking. Seeing Tooru being happy with someone else always pulled a twinge of selfish childish jealousy within him. It was as if that person making her happy was taking away a piece of Tooru from him. It made those old dark feelings he always hated feeling as a child resurface again.

Yuki let a small frown mar his features, not wanting where the direction of his thoughts was headed. So he forced himself to look away from Tooru's direction, only to freeze with a start upon meeting two identical faces gazing at him in absolute adoration. Here they go again... "Petit" and "Mignon".

Yuki almost had to bite his tongue to keep himself from bursting out laughing when he first heard their names. True that they were only stage names, but the names described them pretty well. The twins were supposed to be only a year younger than them, but they both look (and act) like they're geeky fourteen year olds who never saw a girl in their entire life.

From snippets of earlier conversations, he found out that the whole band was all family. The drummer and the lead singer were siblings, and the twins were their cousins. The lead singer was a year younger than the twins, while the drummer was the eldest of the crew, being five years the twin's senior. It was obvious that the group was very close, though Yuki still found it rather strange that all three older members seemed to treat their lead singer with almost motherly-hen over protectiveness.

But now, upon seeing that his attention was finally on them, one of the twins held out his bread stick as if in offering, the action immediately causing Yuki to push aside his thoughts.

"Uh... thanks... "He sighed as he took the breadstick and started to put it on the plate in front of him.

Both twins instantly waved their arms, wearing identical expressions of distress, upon seeing him discard the gift.

"No! No! You! For eating!" Petit, the one who offered the gift, cried out insistently

"Yes! Eat! Eat!" Mignon agreed enthusiastically, taking a bread stick himself and miming the action of putting it in his mouth

"Yes, I know it's for eating. But I don't want to eat it right now," Yuki said politely with exaggerated patience.

Obviously not understanding his response, the boys then looked at each other and started talking in their own language. That was pretty much how the conversation between them has been happening the past hour or so. They do something and watch his reaction, then exclaim something in their limited Japanese, and when Yuki won't do what he assumed that they wanted, they would mumble together as if talking to each other about a new game plan.

For some strange reason, the twins were fixated with giving him food and making him eat. He found it rather unnerving. Not with just the fact that they seemed to be intent on WATCHING him eat, there was also the fact that he was sickened at the idea of putting something in his mouth that other people touched... PLUS there was also the disturbing coincidence that all the food that the twins were offering him seemed to fall in the "elongated" category.

And thus the vicious cycle continues... Step one, they stare. Then, they offer him a treat to watch him eat it. He refuses. They regroup. Go back to step one.

"So... your band's name is French and your stage names are French, but you don't talk in French. There must be an interesting story behind that," Yuki rambled, trying to distract them from continuing their current activity. His stomach was already turning at the sight of the small amount of appetizers that have accumulated on his plate.

As expected, the twins stopped their conversation to simply look at him blankly, as if mesmerized... and Yuki realized, with a silent groan that they were once again restarting the cycle. He gave himself a quick mental kick at why he even bothered trying. It's not that they would understand him anyway. And why the heck were they separated when there was only one interpreter in the first place? With a defeated sigh, he held out his hand to humour them.

The other twin smiled brightly at his action before he pulled out his next gift from his coat pocket and put it on Yuki's waiting hand, "Banana?"

Yuki couldn't hide his disgust as he held the fruit, slightly squished and still warm from being in the other boy's coat jacket. Nonetheless, he still managed to graciously drop it on his plate and wipe his hand on the napkin on his lap without being conspicuously insulting.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!" Mignon exclaimed as he whapped his brother at the back of the head. One didn't need an interpreter to figure out what he said.

"Blah blah blah blah blah!" Petit whined defensively. He then turned to Yuki with a genuinely apologetic look, "Apologize, yes? Banana, no good? Yes?"

Yuki kept his smile frozen on his face and shook his head, "No, thank you."

"Blah blah blah blah," Mignon stated in an I-told-you-so tone, before turning to Yuki, "Soft banana no good. Hard banana yes good, yes?"

"Uh... sure," Yuki replied uncertainly, having a bad feeling to where their almost conversation was heading

"Pretty girls like hard and long banana," Mignon continued

"and big banana?" Petit asked

"Yes! Long, hard, big banana taste best, yes?"

"Like cucumber!"

"Yes! Yes! Like cucumber!" Mignon agreed enthusiastically before turning back to Yuki, "You like cucumber?"

"........." Yuki stared at the younger boys speechless, his left eyebrow started to acquire an involuntary tick from hearing the conversation. He was actually lost between wanting to laugh in amusement or get sick with disgust. So he did what he would normally do if put in an embarrassing situation like this, "......excuse me......"

Yuki took a quick glance at Tooru's table as he stood up to escape, only to feel his heart skip a beat upon seeing that the only occupant of the table was the interpreter, nonchalantly drinking his glass of wine. He made a quick scan in the room and felt fear seize his entire being when he realized that Tooru and Aubergine were no where in sight. Still trying to keep his cool, he strode toward the interpreter and gave him his most winning smile, "Hi."

"Hello," The interpreter smiled back, giving him an appreciative look from head to toe

Yuki fought the urge to punch that creepy smile from the other man's mouth, "Do you know where my friend went?"

"Oh, they just stepped out to have some 'private personal time', you know what I mean," The interpreter replied with a knowing grin

The tick on Yuki's eyebrow evolved into a full blown eye-twitch.

**00**

_/I would give anything, I would do everything_

_Just for the hope that I too can be your own _

_Super superstar/_

**00**

"You hair, you eyes so pretty! Bright like fire, yes?" Poulpe droned on, trying very hard to spout something that sounded like poetry with his limited Japanese

"Can't you just SHUT UP?" Kyou growled, nursing his impending headache. This guy was just so persistent! Kyou was already being rude in purpose and the stupid octopus doesn't even get it! How dense can this guy be?

"No! No! Is hard. You are... what you say... muse. Words spring from here in heart. I not stop to praise pretty girl like you!"

Kyou bristled at the comment and once again, barely managed to hold back his clenched fist from connecting. He let out a defeated sigh and made a silent apology to Tooru. There was just simply no way he can go on with this charade without resorting to violence and creating further embarrassment, "Look, before you go on, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm really a man," Kyou stated firmly, making a double effort to make his voice sound deeper than usual, "I may look like a woman on the outside right now, but in reality. I'm really a man inside. 100% MAN. Get it?"

Poulpe looked at him blankly, as if digesting the revelation. Then the older man's eyes softened sympathetically, "Yes. Get it. I heard people of like you. Forced wearing girl clothes when inside you not want, yes?"

Kyou blinked at the drummer in surprise, "Yes. That's right."

"You wearing girl clothes in making someone else happy, yes? But inside, you no happy at all," Poulpe continued empathically

"Yes, yes, that's exactly how it is," The cat replied, starting to feel relieved with the whole situation. This guy may not be too bad after all.

"You no worry. I understand," Polpe said gently as he took the younger man's hands into his own, "You stay with me, you not only be very pretty girl on outside, when we done, you be 100% woman inside as well, yes?"

Kyou's battle aura instantly flared as he broke away from the other man's grasp, pulled back a mighty fist and...

"HONDA-SAN'S MISSING!!!" Yuki yelled into his ear as his cousin grabbed him by the collar and effortlessly dragged him to his feet, before quickly disappearing out of the room

"WHAT!?!?!" Kyou yelled back as the words registered in his head, the incident with the human octopus completely forgotten. Without another second to spare, he rushed after Yuki, leaving the other occupants of the room staring after them in bewilderment. He found Yuki, scanning the busy restaurant just outside the private room entrance. He roughly grabbed Yuki's arm to force the other boy to face him, "WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER?!?!"

"Well, I didn't see you taking a break from being touchy-feely with your new boyfriend," Yuki shot back sarcastically as he pulled away and briskly walked along the corridor to continue his search

"YOU SHUT UP!!!" The cat yelled angrily, turning bright red in fury, "YOU DA---"

"Shhh!" Yuki interrupted as he suddenly paused at the hallway leading to the washrooms, "Do you hear that?"

Kyou frowned and concentrated on blocking out the restaurant noise to hear what Yuki was referring to from the mentioned hallway. There was an undeniable sound of hushed girlish giggling and whispering. The two boys exchanged knowing looks and nodded in agreement as they stepped toward the hallway at the same time.

"AH! Wait! You don't have to... Stop! Auber-san!"

The distressed voice was definitely Tooru's. Without another word, both boys rushed in the hallway and rounded the corner, to find them at the end of the corridor, just in front of the washroom doors. With band's lead singer bending over Tooru's face, and holding her in a very compromising position.

Indignant rage boiled in Kyou's chest as he rushed forward and roughly grabbed the younger man away from the girl. The lead singer let out a loud shriek of surprise as he suddenly found himself being spun off-balance and unceremoniously crashing into Kyou's body and---

_**--POOF--**_

**00**

_/ I always believed that if a person dreamed_

_And wished and prayed with all the heart_

_My thoughts so true will go and reach you/_

**00**

Yuki was right behind Kyou when it happened. Out of instinct, and many years of practice, Yuki reached out his hands and steadied the falling figure before it crashed on him as well. As he held the other person in front of him at arm's length by the shoulders, suddenly found himself staring down at a pair of very surprised delicate almond shaped warm brown eyes. Finally seeing the lead singer up close, it was only then that he realized that the delicate effeminate features that "Aubergine" possessed, was not because he was your typical boy-band "pretty boy".

"You're a girl," Yuki mumbled stupidly

"Blah blah blah," Aubergine replied in the same tone as she rubbed Yuki's chest, where she found her hands accidentally placed on her own effort to keep herself from falling

"K-Kyo-kkkkshhh!" Tooru almost yelled at the same time, instantly covering her mouth

It was only then that Yuki remembered his cousin sprawled on the floor in cat form between him and the band's lead singer, looking at Aubergine with as much a dumbfounded expression as a cat's face would allow. Without a second thought, Yuki swiftly kicked the cat, clothes, and all through the swinging door beside him. Kyou let out a surprised and indignant yowl before the washroom door closed to hide him. Yuki looked back at Aubergine nervously, and made a small sigh of relief to see that she was still distracted by her recent discovery to notice anything else happening around them.

Though...

"Please stop that..." Yuki mumbled in mortification, sweat beading on his forehead, as the younger girl's curious hands started poking his lean flesh. The lead singer looked at him with an expression of wonder, before breaking into that unforgettable smile that enslaved the hearts of the thousands of fans following Influer Mauvais.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!" A familiar voice boomed in concern just before the girl was ripped from Yuki's grasp and wrapped protectively in her big brother's embrace, giving Yuki a ferocious glare. It was obvious from the older man's expression that he witnessed the exchange between Yuki and his sister. The secret was finally out.

"Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah!!!!!" The girl sputtered indignantly as she struggled to get out from her brother's arms.

"A-ano! It' was my fault!" Tooru called out as she quickly rushed forward in panic, "There was dust in my eye and Auber-san tried to help... it was a misunderstanding!"

Aubergine pointed at Yuki direction before hitting her brother's shoulders indignantly, "Blah blah blah blah blah! BLAH!!!"

The drummer released his sister and glowered over Yuki to give him a head to toe inspection. He grimaced before making a polite bow, before spitting out his words like it was leaving a bad aftertaste in his mouth, "Thank you for saving sister from fall."

"Uh... sure..." Yuki replied uncertainly

"But come close to sister again, I break face! Got it? Yes? Weird woman dressing man freak!" The man growled angrily as he jabbed a threatening finger in the air. Without another word, he spun around and grabbed his little sister by the collar and dragged her away unceremoniously like a mother cat carrying her kitten by the scruff of the neck

"YUKI!!!" The younger girl called out to him halfway across the room, a big smile brightening her face, despite her precarious predicament. She pointed to herself enthusiastically, as if desperately trying to make him understand, "Blah blah Yasmine! YASMINE! Okay? Yes?"

"Okay..." Yuki nodded automatically as he gave her a small wave, not really understanding what just happened

**00**

_/Though it'll never be_

_I still hope that someday you'll notice me_

_And someone so ordinary _

_Will be your super superstar/_

**00**

"The hell! That was a girl!" Kyou blurted out the obvious in shock as he stepped out of the washroom on cue

"That was a surprise," Yuki murmured in agreement

"You mean you didn't know that Auber-san was a girl?" Tooru looked back and forth at the two boys, each on her opposite side, "Didn't Hatsuharu-san tell you?"

"........."

Tooru sweatdropped nervously as both boys emitted a fantastic cloud of dark auras between the two of them. The girl then let out a nervous laugh, hoping to diffuse the tense situation, "I can't help feeling sorry for her... but at the same time, I feel a little bit envious."

"Ha? What for?" Kyou looked down at her curiously

"She's the only girl in her family, so everyone is so protective of her. She said that her brother and cousins are so strict that they even put that 'girl only' clause in the contest rules because they don't want a guy to sneak in and make passes at her," Tooru explained

"So that's how it was," Yuki mumbled, now feeling a little silly about his earlier suspicions

"It's a tough life, but it must be nice," Tooru continued

"Nice? What's so nice about being dragged away like that all the time?" Kyou wondered aloud, as he gave the girl beside him a strange look

"Well, that part isn't very nice, but still..." Tooru admitted before her voice dropped to a dreamy tone, "It must be nice to have someone who cares that much about you to watch over you like that. Right? Kyou-kun? Yuki-kun?"

**00**

_/ I would give anything, I would do everything_

_Baby, just say the word _

_And I will run that fa-ah-ah-ar_

_I would give anything, I would do everything_

_Just for the hope that I too can be your own _

_Super superstar/_

**00**

Both boys turned to look down at the girl between them in surprise only to find their eyes accidentally meeting with identical expressions on their faces. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, both boys quickly looked away, red faced.

Not noticing their uncomfortable exchange, Tooru cheerfully took each of the boys hands in her own, "It was a lot of fun today. Thank you for making it happen for me."

Yuki looked back and simply smiled back at her as he squeezed her hand in reply. Kyou scratched the back of his head with his free hand as he gave a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Saaa!" Tooru tugged her two friends' hand and swung them almost childishly as she pulled them to take a step forward, "Let's go home!"

**00**

_/Oh baby, baby please_

_Let me be your superstar/_

**00**

OWARI

* * *

Author's Squawk:

DAMN! This fic went longer than I expected. But it was fun writing it! . So thank you Ravyncat for making this awesome challenge. I haven't written a song... even though it's such a cheeseburger crap like this... in ages! Now Ina-chan is inspired to put her more serious song writing juices to good use!

But very special thanks to RJunkie for acting as my muse and inspiration when I got stuck in this fic. I hope you liked my special dedication for you. . I know, I would love to be in THAT position... heh-heh...

Some notes: I named the band in French, initially in the tradition of J-Rock image bands who seem to like sporting French names. It was RJunkie's idea to push it one more notch and make the band's stage names into French words that sound kinda cool when spoken, but means the absolute silliest things. Anywayz, "Influer Mauvais" roughly means "Bad Influence". "Poulpe" is octopus. "Petit" means small and "Mignon" is dinky. "Aubergine" means eggplant. (I kinda changed the names last minute too, RJunkie. .)

Anywayz... comments, criticism to 

Ja!  
Ina-chan


End file.
